Elder Ones
| Aliases = Elder Ones of the Universe, Elder Gods | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Earth (ancient Kush; Kalumesh) | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = H.P. Lovecraft; Roy Thomas | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 2 1 | First2 = (Mentioned) | Overview = The Elder Ones, or Elder Ones of the Universe, were a group of (or many) ancient beings who once dwelt on Earth. Some accounts make of the Elder Ones beings of goodness, representing (unclearly as a whole or as a faction) good and whose were invoked as a blessing of protection, while others seemingly refers to entities evil (seemingly as another name for the Old Ones, ''see notes''), or at least antagonists to Man. | HistoryText = The Elder Ones were a group of ancient beings. Early years They came before Man, before light, when shadowy horrors ruled this plane. They dwelt on Earth before man (or before man climbed down from the trees, and became man) including in ancient Kush where they reigned over all. and were led by their Lord who dwelt in shadows where "if a man set his foot, he may not turn upon his track". During their time on Earth, the Elder Ones came to possess or create various artifacts of power, including the Gem of Earth Fire, and the Crystal of the Elder Ones. Some of those would eventually be retrieved by men. Disappearance Eventually, the Elder Ones' rule of Earth came to an end, though the reasons for it are blurry. Are known tales of a final battle, and or them leaving. Final Battle Man eventually wrestled control of the planet from the last of them. Soon, at the dawn of civilization, Hanuman, Sorcerer Supreme of the House of Xal, and "king" of the shamans of his era acquired the Crystal of the Elder Ones. The warrior god Arranto Koni was seemingly part of the Final Battle with the Elder Gods. Another World The Elder Ones left this world for another of their own making. Behind them, left a resonance of their power, described as "an echo of a death scream". Some men (like the necromancer Ohris Dehjmal during the Pre-Cataclysmic Age) would try to partake from these "wells of evil", in order to grasp to the power of the Elder Ones. That story was recounted in the Chronicles of Magnus Tel Shek and the Book of Ages Past. Kalumesh The Elder Ones who represented good accursed Kalumesh, abandoning them to an evil cult worshiping Dagoth (who served the evil entity Shuma-Gorath), causing the city to sank. That story was recounted in Von Juntz's Nameless Cults. Hyborian Age ... The Crystal of the Elder Ones was eventually recovered and destroyed by Conan, a Cimmerian. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = The Elder Ones possessed various artifacts of power, including the Gem of Earth Fire, and the Crystal of the Elder Ones. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Lord of the Elder Ones | Notes = * The Elder Ones were mentioned by some writers of the Cthulhu Mythos: ** The Elder Ones (also known as the Old Ones and Elder Things) were created by H.P. Lovecraft in the story At the Mountains of Madness (written in 1931 and published in 1936). *** Those Elder Things appeared in Within the Mountain of Madness, in (November, 1995), in which they were named "Old Ones", an "elder race", or "star-heads". ** Robert E. Howard mentioned the Elder ones and their lord in "Dig Me No Grave" (published in February 1937), adapted by Roy Thomas in (October, 1972). * Yog Sothoth (and seemingly the Old Ones) were named "Elder Ones", among other names, in Valley Beyond the Stars ( ; September, 1988), written by Chuck Dixon. * The Elder Ones have been mentioned in Marvel Comics, in stories written by Chuck Dixon, and as such can considered as mention of the Old Ones, in regard to Valley Beyond the Stars mentioning the Old Ones as the "Elder Ones" (and are included in the Great Old Ones' page as well).: ** "Call to the Slain" ( ; July, 1988), "Bane of the Dark Brotherhood" ( ; March, 1989), "Call of the Howling Shadows" ( ; June, 1989), "Horror Out Of Time" ( ; June, 1991), mentioned the Elder Ones as well, as entities antagonistic to mankind. ** "Call to the Slain" mentions them also as the "Elder Gods", while "The Slithering God" ( ; September, 1989) uses only that term to mention the monster named Sodatha, confused with Yog-Sothoth. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Possible Separate Pages Category:Cthulhu Mythos Races, Species and Groups